Miedo
by Herria
Summary: Una casa vacia, dos cazarrecompensas perdidos supuestamente tiene que dar miedo, pero no soy stefen king k digamos jajaja fys


Wenas!

Quise hacer un fic de terror, pero me di cuenta que no sirvo para ello º, asi que esto es lo que hay, también quise hacer un One Shot, pero tampoco salió como quería... en fin que no me sale nada como lo planeo, (ja ja ja)

Espero que os guste.

"** Hay una puerta entre abierta **

**entre tu boca y la mia, una palabra **

**muerta, una mirada vacia" **

(estopa)

No me gusta este grupo demasiado pero creo que esta estrofa define muy bien a Spike y a Faye.

Entre ellos vale mas lo que no se dicen, que lo que realmente llegan a decirse.

* * *

Las noches siempre son oscuras en el espacio, la melodía que no suena es pegadiza y aunque no hay música las estrellas parecen bailar a un ritmo frenético. 

Tan frenético como los dedos de Ed sobre el viejo teclado de su ordenador, la pequeña buscaba información sobre una presa que habían visto en el Big Shot, era un tipo extraño que se dedicaba a estafar con la venta de terrenos y pisos inexistentes.

Ein la observaba detenidamente y ladraba cada vez que la niña le preguntaba algo.

Jet recortaba sus bonsáis con detenimiento, de vez en cuando echaba un ojo a Ed a ver si conseguía la información que necesitaban, llevaban varios días cazando pequeñas presas y empezaba a notarse el hambre. Pasó la mano por su escasa cabellera antes de encender un cigarro y continuar su labor con delicadeza.

Spike leía detenidamente un viejo libro que había encontrado en una de las bodegas de la Bebop, a veces se preguntaba de donde podían salir todos esos trastos viejos que acumulaba Jet en la nave, el sonido de las teclas del ordenador, le relajaba y le hacía concentrarse en la lectura.

Faye era la única que no estaba en la sala, le gustaba mirar el cielo estrellado, fumando tranquilamente mientras esperaba poder salir de caza, o hacer algo divertido.

Ya esta – gritó Ed .-¡Lo encontré!

¿ Ya? – preguntó Spike acercándose a ella. – Eres un genio.

Si – dijo la pequeña.- Su nombre real es Ernest Lepunte, nació en la Tierra hace 300 años y ...

¿ 300 años? – dijo Jet incrédulo . – Venga Ed déjate de tonterías, busca bien, es una buena recompensa...

Pero Ein dice que es él ... – replicó la niña.

¿ Donde lo habéis localizado? – preguntó Spike curioso.

En la Tierra, en la antiguo continente de Europa - dijo mostrándole la localización en el mapa . –Es lo único que tengo ...

¿ Spike¿ No iras a mirar? – preguntó Jet . – No tenemos tiempo para tonterías ... ¿ Spike?

Mira tu quédate esperando una información mejor yo buscare lo que dicen Ed y Ein – contestó sonriendo.

¿ Vas a hacerle caso a una niña y a un perro que a mi? – preguntó Jet incrédulo.

¿Por qué no? – contestó cogiendo su chaqueta al vuelo .- Puede ser divertido.

Spike salió a la sala de maquinas dispuesto a coger el Shorwdfhis y viajar hasta la tierra, Faye estaba apoyada en su nave mirando al infinito.

Nos vamos de caza – dijo Spike lanzándole una chaqueta a Faye . – Abrígate que hará frío.

¿ Que¿ A donde? - preguntó esta sin enterarse .- Oye no eres mi padre...

Spike sonrió divertido y se subió a su nave . Faye molesta hizo lo mismo y le siguió subida en el Red Tail.

¿ Que buscamos? – preguntó Faye desde su comunicador. – Espero no estar moviéndome por nada.

Son seis millones – contestó Spike . – Vamos Faye seguro que nos divertimos.

No tenemos el mismo concepto de diversión Spike - bromeó Faye. - ¿A dónde vamos?

A la tierra ¿ Necesitas tanta información? – preguntó riendo . – Tu solo sígueme

¡ Spike! – gritó Faye . – No soy Ein.

Spike se rió con ganas y ambos dirigieron sus naves hacia la Tierra, o lo que quedaba de ella, lo que antes fue el bello planeta azul, ahora era un inmenso desierto con pocos reductos habitados.

Como en la antigua Europa, en la zona antiguamente conocida como las Landas Francesas, antaño hermoso paraje de amplias zonas verdes, y playas salvajemente bellas, plagadas de inmensas e increíbles mansiones , junto a bosques igual de sorprendentes.

Ahora solo era un pasaje desabitado con varias casa de aspecto ruinoso.

Tienes razón hace mucho frío – dijo Faye tiritando mientras se subía la cremallera de su chaqueta. – Que lugar mas horrible.

Es esa casa - dijo señalando una vieja casona de piedra y madera .- La 253.

¿ Eso? – preguntó incrédula. – Se nos puede caer encima en cualquier momento.

Vamos – dijo Spike caminando hacia el interior.

Entraron en la casa, la temperatura era muy inferior a la exterior, teniendo en cuenta que fuera habría dos o tres grados, dentro de la casa estarían bajo cero fácilmente.

Los dos caminaban pistola en mano silenciosamente.

Yo te cubro las espaldas – susurró Faye detrás de él.

Spike la miró dubitativo durante unos segundos y posteriormente asintió.

Cuidado ¿eh? – dijo finalmente .

¿ Que buscamos? – preguntó Faye.

A un tipo de 300 años – dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros.

¿ 300 años? Me tomas el pelo – dijo Faye . – Si esto es una excusa para meterme mano, Spike lo llevas claro, me gustan mas los hoteles de lujo. – bromeó

Bueno tu tienes un montón también ¿no? – bromeó Spike mientras se reía.

Como tenga el alma la mitad de cansada que yo... – murmuró esta muy suavemente.

¿ Eh¿ Decías algo? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.

Nada, Spike nada – contestó ella.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó por toda la casa y un viento helado atravesó el cuerpo de Faye.

_Vas a morir_

Spike deja de decir tonterías – exclamó Faye molesta.

Yo no he dicho nada – contestó él sorprendido.

Mierda – murmuró Faye mirando a su alrededor sin soltar el arma de la mano.

¿ Tienes miedo? – preguntó Spike mientras se reía.

No – mintió ella. – Pero...

Faye sintió que una mano fría y blancuzca se posaba en su hombro al girarse no había nada ni nadie. Sobresaltándose dio un respingo y se agarró a la chaqueta de Spike que caminaba frente a ella sin darse cuenta de nada.

¿ Quien es el que le quiere meter mano a quien Faye? – bromeó Spike. – No me lo puedo creer la valiente Valentine esta asustada¿ Te dan miedo los fantasmas?

Si ...vale – susurró sin soltarle . – Me da miedo todo aquello que no puedo evitar de un balazo.

Ningún fantasma te hará daño Faye – susurró él tocándole el pelo.

No me trates como si fuera una niña- dijo soltándose molesta.

Vamos Faye – dijo caminando delante de ella . – Por cierto, cuando fui a luchar con Vicious ¿ Porque no me disparaste?

Porque ... aunque te hubiese disparado a la piernas, habrías ido herido de igual manera, aunque fuera arrastrándote ¿ Me equivoco? - preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en actitud desafiante.

Me conoces mejor de lo que creía – dijo Spike girándose y golpeándole la frente con un dedo.

Ella se separó molesta y dio unos pasos atrás.

No me hace gracia Spike – dijo Faye enfadada. – No sabes lo que ...

¿ Lo que...? – preguntó sonriendo con picardía.

Nada - volvió a responder Faye . – Spike esto esta vacío.

Subamos – dijo señalando unas escaleras destartaladas.

Moriremos bajo los escombros – suspiró Faye rendida – Que gran final para una gran vida.

Spike la miró sonriendo y caminó escaleras arriba, seguido de Faye que murmuraba cosas sobre muerte por cascotes y cadáveres nunca encontrados.

Mientras subían las escaleras estas crujían bajo sus pies y desprendían polvo a raudales.

_Vas a morir_

Faye corrió al oír de nuevo la voz a su espaldas, intentando acercarse de nuevo a Spike.

Pero la escalera cedió bajo ella, y su pierna quedo atrapada en el agujero.

Mierda – exclamó dolorida.

¿ Que? – dijo Spike girándose y viendo a Faye haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse. – Joder que torpe eres.

No puedo sacarla – dijo ella sangraba del profundo corte que se había hecho.- No se porque te hago caso, estaría mejor en la Bebop.

Quita – dijo él tirando suavemente de ella y ayudándola a salir.

Faye se miró al pierna ensangrentada , la media estaba hecha polvo y la sangre corría por la pierna abundantemente.

Menuda avería – dijo Spike ayudándola a subir el resto de las escaleras .- Busquemos una habitación donde podamos mirar bien esa herida.

No es nada – contestó ella cojeando.

Si no es nada, mejor – dijo llevándola hasta la primera habitación que vieron y ayudándole a sentarse en una cama llena de polvo.

Faye suspiró vencida y se quito la media con cuidado quejándose de dinerogastado en vano y lo increíble que resultaba que en el 2071 todavía nadie hubiera inventado unas medias que no se rompieran.

¡Que importan las medias! Mira lo que te has hecho. – dijo mirando la pierna . – Creo que tengo un botiquín en la nave, voy a por el y te curo eso.

No es necesario – contestó ella.- Solo es un arañazo.

Faye...- replicó molesto. – Ahora vuelvo.

Spike... no me dejes sola – dijo cuando este salía por la puerta. – Estoy oyendo cosas raras.

No voy a tardar nada - dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Pero...- insistió.- No me gusta esta casa.

Faye los fantasmas solo están en tu cabeza – dijo acercándose a ella. – Además no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Faye se quedó muda ante aquella respuesta asintió sin convencimiento y Spike salió del cuarto dejándola sola.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y cuando se acercó a la puerta estaba cerrada, aunque no se acordaba de que ninguno de los dos la hubiese cerrado, forcejeó la manilla, pero parecía atascada.

Sacó su arma y disparó extrañamente el retroceso del disparo le hizo caer al suelo.

Sin explicación alguna escuchó el ruido de algo desplomándose junto a él.

El cuerpo de Faye yacía inmóvil a su lado, se levantó y le dio la vuelta, una bala la había atravesado de parte a parte, su bala, de alguna manera estúpida la bala había rebotado, de la misma manera ridícula que Faye había decidido seguirle, la había matado, había matado a Faye.

- Maldita sea, Faye ¿ Que cojones he hecho? - dijo desesperado abrazando su cuerpo.- Tu no, joder, tu no... .

Nadie le respondía, incrédulo y con el cuerpo aun caliente en brazos intento reanimarla en vano.

Un gritó aterrador le hizo volver a la realidad, abrió los ojos y allí no había nadie, solo había sido una ilusión, una cruel jugada de alguien que estaba jugando con él.

Cuando reaccionó se percato que la del gritó había sido Faye, sin detenerse un instante subió las escaleras casi de un salto y corrió hasta la habitación donde había dejado a Faye, pero estaba vacía.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a asegurarse que realmente no la había disparado, allí tampoco había nadie.

¡ Faye! – gritó a pleno pulmón - Si esto es un juego no me hace ni maldita gracia.

--

¿ Spike? – susurró ella asustada. - ¿ Spike donde te has metido?

Estaba segura de hacer visto a alguien junto a ella en la habitación, había chillado con todas su fuerzas, casi como no había gritado en su vida, pero estaba sola nuevamente, la puerta se había cerrado y un frío sobrecogedor invadió la habitación, una respiración suave que cada vez se hacía mas notable, la hizo salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

continuara...

* * *

Dedicado a cada uno de vosotros con todo mi cariño.

Besos.


End file.
